


Kangarex's Art Collection

by kangarex



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangarex/pseuds/kangarex
Summary: Just a collection of artworks. Some random. Some possibly related to my fics.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

I really needed to get this stupid pun out of my head aaaaaaaaa… (￣▽￣*)ゞ [ does anyone have a master ball? ]


	2. Chapter 2

I just thought he'd make a gym leader that doesn't specialize in a pokemon type, but encourages trainers to be flexible in their battle tactics.

Maybe his main job is actually in the military / police force?


	3. Chapter 3

Just fanart of a panel in the Thrawn comic.

And quote from Chaos Rising, Thrawn's sarcastic reply to Ziara.


	4. Baby Chimaera [ISD Chimaera]

From the Fanfic 'Chimaera Rising'


End file.
